


Argument drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Self-Loathing, effemiphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Kurtbastian - I want crossdressing!Sebastian and self-loathing, with Kurt making him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument drabble

"You're not really going to wear that, are you?" Sebastian tightened the knot on his tie and raised an eyebrow at Kurt in the mirror.  
  
Kurt scowled. "There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." He bent to do up the last of the buttons of his long sweater, down by his knees.  
  
"You look ridiculous. Everyone will think I've switched teams and arrived with a girl."  
  
"I think I look good. I'm  _wearing_  this." Kurt reached past Sebastian and plucked a gold treble clef brooch from his jewelry box.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Can you at least  _try_  to be a little less completely fucking  _gay_? At least when we're in public?"  
  
"Sebastian. What is this really about?" Kurt held his unwavering gaze for a long moment, staring him down, until Sebastian finally broke away and stepped toward the bedroom door.  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind. We're going to be late."  
  
"No we're not. You can take two minutes to at least tell me what I did to make you so bitchy."  
  
"I'm  _not_  -" Sebastian smacked his hand against the doorframe. "Don't call me bitchy. I'm not a girl." He didn't turn around.  
  
"Of course you're not. You're a big, strong, handsome manly man. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't  _fucking_  patronize me."  
  
Kurt sighed, a long, exhausted sigh. He finished pinning on his brooch, walked over to Sebastian and encircled him with his arms from behind, pressing his chest against Sebastian's back. He squeezed tight and breathed. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
"You've been stressed out for  _weeks_. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
Kurt lowered his head and leaned his forehead against the back of Sebastian's neck. "Why wouldn't I understand?"  
  
"Because you don't give a shit what people think. You just wear whatever you want, all the time, no matter how weird or girly or gay it is, and everyone's just - 'Oh, that Kurt, he's so  _fabulous_...'"  
  
"This is about clothes?"  
  
Sebastian didn't answer, but Kurt could feel him tense up.  
  
"This is about...  _girly_  clothes?"  
  
Sebastian's whole body jerked, and he tried to pulled away, but Kurt held him close.  
  
"You want to wear something different?"  
  
" _No._ "  
  
"You can, you know. I won't mind if you do."  
  
"I'll look ridiculous."  
  
"No you won't. And even if you do."  
  
" _Kurt_..."  
  
"I'd be ok with it. In private... In public..."  
  
"Not in public."  
  
"Ok. Whatever you want. It's ok."  
  
Sebastian made a small sound in his throat, like he couldn't get his words out.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
He shook.  
  
"You know I'll accept you, right? No matter what?" Kurt smoothed his hands over Sebastian's chest to calm him.  
  
Sebastian turned around in Kurt's arms and kissed him hard, a long, slow, deep kiss, and came away panting. "I've been keeping it a secret."  
  
"Do you already have some clothes?"  
  
"I don't know why I was so - I don't know what I expected."  
  
"From me? You should never expect anything but the desired result from me." Kurt tipped his head down and looked flirtily up at Sebastian through his eyelashes.  
  
"You're right. I should know better."  
  
Kurt grinned, and Sebastian laughed in spite of himself.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so..."  
  
"Bitchy?" Kurt offered.  
  
"Bad-tempered."  
  
"Forgiven. Now come on, or we really will be late." Kurt untangled himself from Sebastian's embrace and pulled him by the hand. "But I want to know  _everything_  as soon as we get home. Put on a fashion show for me?"  
  
"I can feel myself getting gayer every minute I spend with you," Sebastian grumbled, but he was smiling.  
  
Kurt grinned. "Believe me, that is completely fine with me."  
  
And Sebastian believed him.


End file.
